Blondes
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: Macy didn't like Kevin with blondes; she prefered Kevin with darker haired girls. KevinMacy, some JoeStella.


_**Ok, so I got this idea from thinking about Kevin Jonas. I noticed that I haven't seen him really dating any blondes. Let's see. There's Daniella, his fiancee (I can't get enough of saying that!), who's a brunette. I think, according to a magazine, he was dating some girl that was on their music video, Year 3000 but I'm not sure. She was a blonde, but, the picture I saw of her, they didn't look cute together and it didn't last long. Then, if you consider acting, for Camp Rock, quite a few people like Jason/Ella together. Anna Maria Perez de Tagle is a brunette. Most people like Tess (Meaghan) with Jason/Kevin, but I can't see it. And of course, there's little miss Macy Misa (Nicole Anderson). They look really cute together.**_

**_All in all, in my opinion, Kevin looks the best with brunettes, so I just had to write a oneshot on this. I hope you enjoy. BTW, I am NOT being stereotypical against blondes, or vain. It's just that I think Kevin and brunettes go better together than Kevin and blondes. It's just weird seeing Kevin dating a blonde, again, NO OFFENSE! I'm not saying it won't happen, but I'm just saying it's a little weird to me. Please don't take this the wrong way. _**

Macy noticed the way Kevin looked at girls. She wasn't an idiot; after all, being JONAS' number one fan, she tended to notice these sorts of things. Macy knew Kevin was an easy going guy. He looked good with any sort of girl: tomboys, girly girls, preps, cheerleaders, heck, even goth girls. However, there was one type of girl that Macy could not see Kevin dating; those would be the blondes. No, not the stereotypical blonde girls, who are dumb. Kevin once dated a dumb girl, and in the magazines, they looked cute together. No, Macy was talking about the actual blonde girls. To Macy, Kevin and blondes just didn't go together as well as Kevin and darker haired girls.

Macy wasn't even sure why she thought that. Seeing Kevin with Stella wasn't that bad, because they weren't dating and weren't around each other all the time. No, it was Kevin with that blonde chick, Allie. The two, who had been dating for three weeks now, sickened Macy. They were still in their 'honeymoon' stage. The way Allie latched herself onto Kevin made Macy's stomach churn. The way Kevin looked at Allie made Macy's delicate heart break.

The worst part of it was that she couldn't tell Kevin about her thoughts about Allie, in case their newly made friendship was broken.

It was too hard though; watching Allie, with her blonde hair and her green eyes, smile at Kevin the way Macy did. It just wasn't right; even if Allie was a really nice girl, they just didn't fit. They didn't look like a couple; more like friends, like Kevin and Stella.

Joe looked really well with blondes; that was why he and Stella would make a cute couple.

(If they ever confessed their feelings for each other).

Nick looked good with any coloured haired girls.

(But he looked best with girls with lighter coloured hair; not quite blonde, like a lighter type of brown or black or even red).

But Kevin? He and darker haired girls looked the best together.

(Not just because she had dark hair either).

That girl he dated a while ago, Danielle, well, they were really cute together and sometimes Macy wished he stuck with her.

(Even though her fantasies said otherwise)

Watching Kevin and Allie roam through the hallways, hand in hand, like they owned the place, annoyed Macy to no end. No, she wasn't annoyed at Kevin, or at Allie. She was annoyed at their relationship.

(And no, she wasn't jealous (exactly), she just...cared...a lot)

Joe bet that the two would stay together for three more months. Stella bet they'd break up in two. Nick bet that in a couple of more weeks, the two would be done.

(Macy hoped it was sooner).

But for now, Macy would have to keep quiet, and watch the two a little bit longer until they broke up. And once they would, Macy would talk to Kevin about not dating blondes.

(And maybe dating darker haired, clumsy, obsessed, sport-loving, younger girls, like a certain girl he knew).

**_Ok, this is meant to be short. What do you think? I'm working on the next chapter to Like an Angel, and also finishing up the last chapter to Tell me Why (finally) as well as a oneshot birthday present for Cara (Fabled Diamond). I just needed to get back into writing JONAS, but also Sonny with a Chance. Trying to balance both archives, trying to finished uncompleted stories. Be patient with me you guys. I'm trying to write more before eleventh grade starts, which will be very busy, since I will be offline more because of schoolwork. But that's not for another month._**


End file.
